


the world was made up of this brotherhood of man

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [38]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster As Family, Cluster Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/F, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hernando and Dani adopt the cluster and somehow find themselves being adopted in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world was made up of this brotherhood of man

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "What's Up" by 4 Non Blondes.

Lito wakes up slowly and smiles as he feels Hernando and Dani curled up under his arm. Hernando is pressed up against Lito's side and Dani is in turn snuggled up next to him.

They look so peaceful, so content in sleep, and it makes Lito's heart sing, but the sight of the yellowing bruises on Dani's cheek still sends a pang of guilt through him. If only he'd gotten there sooner, if he hadn't spent so much time wallowing in his own personal grief-

But that train of thought is interrupted by a knock at the door, and Lito deflates. It's probably one of the Sensates, and since he knows that at least five of them are in trouble with the law or just in trouble in general he'll need to help them out.

He carefully extracts his arm from over top of his two loved ones, swings his body out of the bed, grabs his robe, and slips it on as he pads to the door.

Lito opens the door of their apartment to find Wolfgang, an eyebrow raised. "Lito," he says, and Lito feels a wave of apprehension course through him. That must be Wolfgang that he's feeling, and Wolfgang feels like shit so Lito tries to share with the German some of the contentment he'd just been experiencing, that warmth and feeling of love. He can see when it hits Wolfgang as his muscles visibly relax and his posture untenses just a little. "I need a place to stay."

Lito's jaw drops. "Wait, are you actually here? In mi casa? In _reality_?"

Wolfgang nods and it crashes over Lito that he's _here_ , standing here with his gruff expression and slightly accented tone and leather jacket. This is going to be..interesting, to say the least, as Lito's told Hernando and Dani about the Sensate the day he helped rescue Riley and though they didn't call him crazy he's still not sure if they believe him.

Still, no one calls Lito an impolite host, so- "Come in, come in," he says, ushering in the man, "Mi casa es su casa." Wolfgang steps in and gives Lito a grateful smile, and in that moment Lito remembers what happened to Felix. "How's Felix?" He asks, a bit apprehensive of the answer.

"He's fine," Wolfgang says shortly, and Lito knows he's not trying to be impolite. "I got him into a safe house before escaping the country and my family."

For a moment a host of faded, bloody memories sweep over Lito and he knows what Wolfgang did to his Uncle and his household.

(And in that instant, Lito knows _why_ Wolfgang did it and he _understands_  in the same way that he felt when he saw the bruises on Dani's face for the first time at Joaquin's.)

"Well, it is fantastico to finally meet you in person!" Lito says as he closes the door behind Wolfgang.

The German nods and sticks out a hand in offering. "You too, Lito," he says, and Lito knows that the hand is offering far more than a pleasantry. All the Sensates knows what happened when Riley and Will touched, and though the Sensates suspect some of the intensity of it was due to their romantic interactions, it is still bound to have major effects.

Lito braces himself for the mental onslaught and reaches out. The moment Wolfgang's fingers touch his he sucks in a sharp breath at the the surge in memories and emotions that threaten to overwhelm him.

He sees a childhood with Felix, playing hooky to watch Conan and knowing that his father won't give a fuck, and an adulthood with his best friend and brother. He sees Kala and feels a wealth of emotion, love and guilt and regret and _"Thank God for gravity."_ He sees his father, feels the slurs and beer bottle cuts, and feels the life go out of a body under slight twelve-year-old hands. He feels a gun, tucked against practiced fingers, as he kills what remains of his blood family.

 _"I'm a monster, too,"_  he thinks, and then, just as forcibly- _No. I am_ not _a monster._ We _are_ not _a monster._

Their hands fall away and suddenly Lito can breathe again. Wolfgang has the strangest of looks on his face, and now Lito realizes that Wolfgang knows his whole story. He knows that the thief gleaned enough from their two encounters to understand a bit of his life, of how much he wanted to keep Dani safe and away from her abuser, of how easily he could lie. Lito knows that Hernando is always a thought away, so Wolfgang had probably picked up on that just by extra thoughts alone, but the full extent of his relationship with his boyfriend and his best friend had probably not been realized by Wolfgang until this moment.

"You know," the thief says, knowing tone wresting Lito's attention away from Wolfgang's fading memories, " _Nothing_ would excuse killing yourself." Lito immediately glances away from Wolfgang's face, unwilling to see him staring him down. "We were all there when Riley nearly did it, and _that_ was in some misguided attempt to help us, so you know how much that hurt. Imagine how it would have felt to suddenly wake up and there was one Sensate missing in the bond. Imagine their faces. Imagine Hernando and Dani's faces."

Lito nods, swallowing hard. "I know," he says softly, "I realized it soon afterward, and it will never happen again. It was just, in the heat of the moment, I had lost Hernando, the love of my life, and I didn't think I could live one more moment in a world without him."

Wolfgang opens his mouth, about to speak, but Hernando's familiar dulcet tones interrupt them. "Who's this, querido?" He asks, and Lito turns to find him leaning against the wall in a pair of sweatpants, glasses pushed up his nose.

"Mi corazon," he says, perking up, "This is Wolfgang, the German Sensate thief."

Hernando raises an eyebrow. "Ah," he says, "So what is he doing in Mexico City?"

"I need a place to stay," Wolfgang says, and Hernando looks impressed with the strength of his (albeit accented) Español. "Whispers has Nomi's house cased, Sun's in prison, Riley's on her way down here with Will, Capheus is busy taking care of his mother, and Kala-" his voice catches just a little, but it's noticeable to the man who just lived his entire life in the span of less than a minute. "Kala's dealing with cleaning up the remnants of her wedding. Nomi's hacked her way into the servers and no one knows about you, Lito. You're clean, and Nomi has effectively declared you the safe house for anyone who's in danger or a fugitive to their home governments."

There's a pause as Lito and Hernando digest the information, and then Hernando says, "Well, I guess that means we'll need to buy another bed for the guest bedroom. If Riley, Will, Nomi, and, well, I assume Nomi's girlfriend as she's a fugitive too, end up staying here they won't all fit on the guest bedroom bed or the sofa." Lito gives him an award-winning smile and Hernando smiles back. "It just wouldn't do to throw all of you other selves out on the road, now would it?" He asks, and Lito shakes his head.

"No," he says, giving Hernando the fondest of smiles, "I guess it wouldn't."

 _You really love him,_ Wolfgang's voice says in his mind, and Lito nods.

 _Even with all the voices in my head,_ he thinks, _his is the one I can't live without._

* * *

Nomi and Neets are next, and this time it's Dani who opens the door. She gives then one glance-over and gives them a shit-eating grin. "Ooh, this will be _s_ _o_ much fun!" She says, "You two are _gorgeous_!"

Nomi gives her a fond smile even as Neets rolls her eyes. "Lito told you we were coming?" She asks, and Dani nods.

"He and Hernando are out getting groceries. If you want to see Wolfgang he's out on the porch enjoying the jacuzzi, and if you wait for a little while then Hernando's cooking dinner and mi dios, is his cooking divine." Dani starts leading through the house, pouting out the rooms as they go.

"The guest bedroom's yours and Wolfgang's at the moment, though if you want to boot him off onto the couch it's fine by me. You can just chuck your stuff in there. Your bathroom's right there, and the master bedroom's the three of ours-"

"Wait," Neets stops the flurry of information, "You three share a bedroom? I thought Lito was with Hernando."

Dani chuckles. "Doesn't mean I can't sleep with them, now does it? To tell you the truth, Lito's really a cuddle whore."

Neets blinks. "That's interesting," she says, "I didn't realize that you all were _that_ close."

Dani smiles. "After everything we've gone through together, I don't really think we could be anything but. We're something really special, something I wouldn't give up for any reason."

"I know how you feel," Nomi says, and Neets nods.

"And the sex is plenty fun, too, cariña," Dani says, grinning, and Neets' jaw drops.

"Wait a moment," she says, holding up a finger. "I thought Hernando and Lito were hella gay."

Dani winks at her and Nomi gives a conciliatory nod. "Dani's not wrong, you know," she says, "The sex is pretty fantastic."

-

 _Your Dani is a blast,_ Nomi says as Lito drops a bag of tomatoes in the basket. _She's a great storyteller._

 _She's a great person,_ Lito returns, and he can feel Nomi's smile.

 _You've gotten a lot better at this_ , she says after a few moments, and he doesn't ask what she means by 'this', instead taking the compliment for what it is.

"Querido," Hernando says, and Lito looks to his right to find his partner holding up two breads. "Which one do you think Nomi and Amanita will prefer?"

"Oh, I don't know," he says, wrapping an Arma round Hernando's waist, " _You_ are the expert here, mi amor." He puncutates the statement by nipping lightly at Hernando's ear and then kissing the spot gently. Hernando turns and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, and Lito feels so incredibly content.

 _You two are wonderful together,_ Nomi says fondly, and Lito can do naught but smile.

* * *

Riley shows up with Sun next to her, supporting Will in her arms.

Hernando is the one to answer the door for them, and as he takes in the slight woman with fabric wrapped around her knuckles, the unconscious man in her arms, and the girl with blue-streaked hair and a satchel on her back, he smiles. They're so different in appearance and demeanor, yet just like Nomi and Wolfgang they are part of Lito. They are part of this...community, this family that has sprung up in this bond between these wildly different people.

"You must be Riley the Icelandic DJ, Will the cop, and Sun the crying Korean lady fighter, right? I believe you were in prison the last time I heard."

Sun doesn't even blink at her nickname and Riley nods. "Yeah," she says softly, "Can we come in? I'd like to get Will comfortably set up as soon as possible."

"Of course, of course," Hernando says, ushering them in, "The guest bedroom's just this way. Lunch is in a few minutes, if you want to join us."

Riley shakes her head, but Sun nods. "I'd like to join you," she says, and he smiles.

"Fantastico," he says, "I will see you in the kitchen in a few minutes?"

She nods, then turns and carries Will to the bedroom, Riley a shadow behind her.

-

 _He is just as kind as you say,_ Sun's voice whispers, and Lito smiles as he finishes setting the table.

 _He is my moral compass,_ Lito says, _my guiding light, my North Star, my-_

He can feel her chuckle. _You are prone to dramatics, but you express your point well._

 _Yes, my friend,_ Capheus joins in, tone sunny as usual, _We understand that he is the light of your life, but even I think that was a bit over the top._

 _Capheus?_ Lito asks, _I didn't expect you._

 _Yes, my friend,_ he says _, I wanted to warn that I shall be joining for dinner._

Lito's eyes widen. _You're coming to Mexico City?_

 _No,_ Capheus says, _but I plan on visiting. Everyone but me and Kala will be there and we_ _want to have a near proper family reunion. The two of us are visiting tonight._

 _We cannot wait to see you,_ Sun says, _and Kala as well._

 _Same here, Sun,_ Capheus says, and Lito smiles.

 _I can't wait for you all to fully meet Hernando and Dani,_ he says.

 _I cannot wait to meet your family as well,_ Capheus says, and Lito's brow creases as he frowns slightly.

_But you are my family. All of the Sensates, they are part of my family._

_Dani and Hernando complete you,_  Kala says, _They make Lito, well, Lito._

"Are you talking to the other Sensates again?" Dani says as she walks in off the porch, and Lito nods, giving her a smile. "What are you all gossiping about? Ooh, tell me, is it something good?"

Lito grins as Hernando walks into the kitchen. "We were talking about the best thing in the world- you two."

"Aww," Dani coos, and Hernando smiles. Lito reaches out and pulls them both into a hug, Hernando's head resting on his shoulder and Dani's cheek tickling against his chest.

"I love you both so much," Lito says, and Dani smiles as Hernando hums against his cheek.

"We love you too, querido," Hernando says, and Dani nods, her hair mussing a bit against the fabric of Lito's shirt.

This- Dani and Hernando in his arms, the Sensates' presence a dull, reassuring hum in the back of his mind, and the knowledge that everyone he cares about is safe- makes Lito happy beyond any description.

This, in its lovely simplicity, is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
